


Randoms, Requests, and Rare Pairs

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Bi-Curiosity, Cheating, Coming Out, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gay Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, MILFs, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a random number generator, I've come up with randomized pairings (and threesomes, and moresomes) of ATLA/LoK characters. These are going to be roughly between 300 and 1000 words and posted as separate chapters. I'll also take some requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tenzin/Desna

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

“You seem preoccupied with my genitalia,” said Desna, sitting on the edge of the bed. His clothes were placed neatly on the floor by his feet.

“Not at all,” said Tenzin. His cheeks were noticeably red, and he kept a considerable distance between himself and Desna. His clothing was in an untidy pile in front of him. He kept his hands placed awkwardly over his privates.

“I am still under the assumption that you were expecting the company of my sister,” said Desna.

“I’m not above admitting when another man is attractive.” Tenzin raised a pointed finger to emphasize his point, leaving himself partially exposed.

“I don’t see the purpose of admitting that given our current situation.” Desna’s eyes examined his flustered partner, and the waterbender’s lips formed the faintest hint of a smile. “The engorgement of your reproductive organ does a satisfactory job by itself.”

Desna turned around, getting on his hands and knees. This was really happening. His smooth brown cheeks awaited whatever Tenzin was willing to do with them, which still seemed up in the air.

“I’m already properly lubricated,” said Desna. “Begin your erotic pleasuring.”

Tenzin stumbled up to the foot of the bed. After a sigh of surrender, he climbed up behind Desna. He failed to grasp any sense of logic behind his actions, but it was obvious enough to him that he wanted this young man. For whatever the reason, Tenzin found himself at the mercy of lustful thoughts that he would have scoffed at before today. 

“Forgive me, Pema,” he whispered to himself. He looked away and closed his eyes as he penetrated Desna. The unexpectedly soft whimper from his partner drove Tenzin to reopen his eyes. A confidence grew in his actions with each thrust. Tenzin knew there was no turning back. He and Desna were in for an illuminating evening.


	2. Senna/Bumi

“I know I could lose a few pounds.” Bumi grabbed his gut with both hands. “You’d think I would have tried harder to hold onto that body I used to have.”

Senna embraced Bumi from behind, rubbing her hands down his chest. “Oh don’t be so hard on yourself.” Her hands ventured to his exposed erection.

“Was that pun intentional?” asked Bumi.

Senna stopped for a moment to figure out what Bumi meant. Once the joke hit her, she laughed and wrapped her arms around Bumi. Pressing her cheek to the back of Bumi’s neck, she stroked his length with both hands.

“This is okay, right?” asked Bumi. “I mean…with your marriage and all…”

“Relax. Tonraq’s not the type to overreact about something like this.”

“You make it sound so—” The fingers tickling his testicles caught him off guard.

“You need this,” said Senna, putting Bumi at ease with her naturally calm voice. “I could see it written all over your face. Let me do this for you.”

Senna pumped her hands at a steady pace, soothing Bumi’s repressed tension.

“It’s just that—” Bumi lost his train of thought the moment Senna kissed his shoulder.

“Shh. Just relax.”

“You’re really okay with me…you know?” Bumi pointed down at his erection.

“You think I’m expecting something else to happen?” laughed Senna.

“I just thought I should warn you…I can make quite the mess.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage.” Senna gave Bumi’s butt a playful pinch.

Bumi’s legs began to shake, and his knees struggled to keep himself standing straight. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his old age or Senna’s skills. He of course wanted to give all the credit to her.

“Maybe I should sit down,” he said.

Senna guided him to a nearby tree. Bumi leaned back with his hands behind his head.

“Much better,” he said.

“That tree can’t really be that comfortable,” said Senna with a playful smile.

She motioned for Bumi to stand up. With a reluctant groan, Bumi was back on his feet. Senna quickly took his place sitting against the tree, and she patted her thigh. Bumi got the message and sat down between her legs, leaning his back awkwardly against her chest. Senna poked her head from behind Bumi’s shoulder and took his erection back in her hand.

Bumi had been closer than he realized and didn’t have a chance to warn her. Within seconds, he erupted. Burst after burst of semen covered his stomach and thighs. Some of even managed to land on Bumi’s chest, while the rest oozed between Senna’s fingers and dripped down onto the grass below. It was quite the mess.

“Sorry…” Bumi muttered.

“No harm done,” said Senna, carefully lifting her hands. “Up, up, up.”

Bumi stood up, embarrassed but also somewhat proud of himself.

“Wait here,” said Senna. “I’ll go find the nearest water…or towel.” With her hands still dripping with cum, Senna sprinted off into the woods.


	3. Katara/Bato

“Would bringing up marriage be taking things too far?”

“I think we’ve already gone pretty far,” said Katara.

“Well…a different kind of—”

“I know what you meant.”

Katara sat up, covering her chest with a blanket as if Bato hadn’t just spent the entire night looking at it.

“If you think this was a mistake…” said Bato, noticing Katara’s unexpected modesty and averting his gaze.

“Maybe it would only be a mistake to take things further,” said Katara.

Bato stood up, not showing the same modesty as Katara, and he walked over to their campfire. Seeing Bato’s naked body out in the open reminded Katara of how exposed they truly were. He’d offered to take her inside the tent, but Katara’s mind was on other things at the time. Making love under the stars seemed like a nice idea, and she’d been too comfortable to bother getting up anyway. 

They were far enough away from civilization to cast off any fears of being discovered. But without the passion of the last few hours, Katara grew more aware of the vastness surrounding them. The decisions she’d made also became more real to her. Bato was old enough to be her father, and Katara wasn’t sure what that meant to her. Was she ignoring the age difference to justify their relationship? Or was his age the main reason she wanted him? After spending so much time with boys her own age, maybe a shift like this was inevitable. 

She wanted to love Bato. It would make this whole thing so much easier, or at least as easy as something like this could ever be. But love wasn’t the word. She certainly cared for him, and she was sure Bato would die for her. But that was true even before their relationship took this turn. How much of their affection for each other came from their past relationship? He’d practically been her uncle up to this point, so there was love in that sense. But Katara resisted calling it love in any other sense.

She stood up, feeling like the old Katara: the one that Bato could have called his niece. Being naked suddenly felt uncomfortable, but she left her blankets behind. She sat beside Bato by the fire. Neither of them knew what to say.


	4. Kai/Tonraq/Jinora

Kai wanted to give up or at least take a break. This was more exhausting and embarrassing than he expected, but the look on Jinora’s face convinced him to persevere. She rarely asked him to step this far out of his comfort zone. They built their relationship on genuine respect for each other. Like anyone else, they’d argue over little things, but they were too committed to let pettiness ruin what they had. And if anyone ever questioned Kai’s integrity, Jinora was always there to defend him. Even with the strength of their bond, asking Kai to do this for her took guts. Kai understood that, and this fantasy obviously meant a lot to Jinora.

Tonraq tried to keep his eyes closed to avoid any possible awkward eye contact. He wanted to keep this mainly between Jinora and Kai. As much as he was enjoying himself, he appreciated that this was new for the young couple. It was a stepping stone in their relationship, and had more than enough experience to guide them.

Kai looked Jinora in the eye as Tonraq sheathed himself inside of him. Tears of gratitude welled up in Jinora’s eyes, and she placed her hands over her growing smile. Kai tried his best to appear completely calm and in control. He wanted to give his girlfriend a playful wink, but he was out of his element. Being this intimate with another man kept him from mustering his usual suave bedroom mannerisms. 

Kai trembled and wadded up the bed sheets in his fists. Feeling Tonraq’s thickness inside of him was strange and slightly uncomfortable, but Kai’s body gave away his arousal, at least to himself. Hidden out of sight, his erection sprung to life, and he felt more than a hint of shame. Tonraq’s hand brushed against the twitching member, and he began to thrust in and out as a sign of encouragement. Kai moaned from behind his closed lips, looking away from his beaming girlfriend.

Pleased with how things were unfolding, Tonraq took it upon himself to give Jinora a better view. Placing his hands underneath Kai’s arms, he lifted him up onto his lap. After leaning back into a comfortable enough position, Tonraq resumed his slow but sure thrusting.

“Oh Kai,” said Jinora, sounding both excited for herself as well as for him. 

She watched her boyfriend’s cock bounce with every thrust of Tonraq’s powerful body. The older man had no problem supporting Kai’s weight, and Jinora was grateful for the view. Tonraq kept his hands around Kai’s waist, leaving the boy’s erection exposed yet untouched.

“Jinora…” said Kai. His sweat covered chest heaved, and his arms trembled.

Jinora reached out and placed her hand on his leg. Sensing Kai’s fatigue, Tonraq pulled himself out and let Kai sit down on the bed. Jinora, still fully clothed, took Kai in her arms as he fell forward, his head landing on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to keep going, if you don’t want to,” said Jinora, patting him on the back. “This has already been more than I should have asked for.”


	5. Aang/Zuko/Kya

Kya had never told anyone, but she had no real interest in men. And yet this somehow went beyond that. She was with the Avatar and the Firelord. This might as well have been the fantasy of every girl she’d ever met. Even when they didn’t say it out loud, Kya knew. Being the Avatar’s daughter, she could just tell when girls thought of her dad as more than a parent or a savior. The idea used to make her uncomfortable. But as she grew older, Kya took a special kind of pride in it.

Kya couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t hear rumors about her dad and Firelord Zuko. Even her closest friends would tease her about it. Now Kya was able to witness just how true it all was. The way the two of them behaved around each other made it hard not to stare. Knowing the truth gave Kya a sense of superiority over the girls that only held onto the hope of the rumor. Her dad kissed Firelord Zuko as if he’d been kissing her mom. They held nothing back, allowing Kya to see the full honesty of their bond. The fact that they were men didn’t matter at this point. Kya was mesmerized.

Had it been anyone else, she’d be insulted or bored. But the sex symbols of her generation were holding her naked body to theirs. Her goofball of a dad might as well have been a different person. She gladly took him in her mouth. Knowing just how wrong it was only made it more exciting. The thought of touching a man like this usually disgusted her, but she wanted to please her dad and satisfy her own obsession. 

Kya wondered just how insane she was, and for a moment she was almost angry at her dad for letting her take it this far. He was letting her dig up these suppressed urges that neither one of them should have. Was the thrill of being with the Avatar and the Firelord really strong enough to overcome basic boundaries? The answer was obviously “yes”. Forget family. Forget women. Kya committed herself to this fantasy. 

Zuko pressed his lips between Kya’s legs as if to return the favor of pleasuring Aang. This was the type of kiss she’d dreamed of receiving from her first girlfriend, but letting the Firelord have a taste was more than alright with her. She moaned and let Zuko demonstrate just how skilled he really was at pleasing a woman. With a sigh, she rested her head on her dad’s lap. Aang’s gentle hand rubbed her shivering body. Her legs kicked and brushed against Zuko, egging him on. His tongue ventured up to her ass, teasing the tight opening. Kya was sure that her dad was quite familiar with this.

She kissed Aang’s thigh and laughed. “You’re the best, Dad.”


	6. Eska/Pema, Jinora/Opal

“Jinora, do you not find it strange to be engaging in intimate sexual relations in such extreme proximity to your mother?”

Eska’s eyes peered from behind Pema’s exposed butt. The older woman steadied herself on her hands and knees with her robes pulled up to her waist. She and Eska shared a bed right beside Jinora and Opal, who were in the exact same position. Jinora’s pants were on the floor, and Opal’s face was between her cheeks. But unlike Eska, Opal was still wearing her clothes.

Eska’s blunt question made Jinora blush, and she shyly toned down her reactions to Opal’s licking. Opal suddenly felt awkward. She slowly took her hand off the booty she was so thoroughly enjoying a moment before, but she kept her face hidden safely behind her friend. At this point, it would almost be worse to call extra attention to the awkwardness of the situation, so Opal’s tongue didn’t stop completely. It only calmed down.

“Oh, we’ve seen each other naked before,” said Pema. “And it’s not like—” 

“I would not want to have my genitals stimulated parallel to my mother having her own genitals stimulated,” said Eska. “Her sounds of pleasure are unpleasant to the ear.”

“Eska, sweetie…” said Pema.

Jinora turned her head away, and Opal slowly sat up in defeat. The mood was gone.

“Perhaps not though,” said Eska. “Perhaps Mother would enjoy spending time with me in such a…liberating manner. Opal, do you and your mother share sexual experiences together?”

“No…” Opal quickly regretted not taking Jinora to a separate room.

“I think it’s safe to say most families don’t spend time together like this,” said Pema. “We’re just having some…spontaneous fun.”

“Then I will continue to enjoy the spontaneous fun,” said Eska, nestling her face back into her partner’s nether region “The texture of your genitals is rather pleasant, and your sounds of pleasure have been quite soothing. I would like to hear more. Please continue with your sounds of pleasure.”

Any sense of adventure or spontaneity that had sprung this insane little experience was now quickly drained by Eska being Eska. Pema couldn’t muster the enthusiasm to even fake a moan. She was now incredibly aware of Jinora being right next to her.

“Perhaps a new approach is necessary,” said Eska, holding up her index finger.

Pema squeaked. Eska’s finger had found a new place to conquer.


	7. Asami/Tonraq, Senna

Asami leaned against the headboard. Her fingers dug into it as Tonraq rode her. Her eyes were shut, almost peacefully, and her mouth hung open. She let out soft gasps in between the occasional “Daddy…” Her demeanor was rather relaxed compared to the rigorous bucking of their bodies.

Tonraq leaned his head over Asami’s shoulder with his arms planted firmly on either side of her. His thighs slapped against her so hard that the sound could be heard from behind the closed door. Asami’s hair fell over her shoulder, hiding her right breast as if she were in some “tasteful” photo shoot. But there was nothing particularly tasteful about their situation, and they weren’t even aware of their audience. That closed door was now cracked open.

Senna felt betrayed and intrigued at the same time. Tonraq and Senna had been completely devoted to each other for as long as they’d been together. That being said, they were comfortable enough with each other that they both easily admitted when they found someone else to be attractive. They’d laugh and tease each other about it with no discernible judgment attached. But it was hard to feel that way while witnessing Tonraq going this far.

And yet, Senna didn’t feel the rage or sadness that she or anyone else might expect: just a hint of betrayal and disappointment but not enough to shatter her world. She knew Tonraq well enough and trusted him so much that not even this could make her lose total faith in him. She felt confident that he’d come clean and admit it without her even needing to hint that she’d discovered them. 

Senna couldn’t completely blame him either. Asami was young, beautiful, and slowly becoming a part of the family. Of course, Senna wasn’t actually aware of Asami’s relationship with Korra yet, or she’d be more inclined to be upset with Tonraq and Asami on Korra’s behalf. 

Senna calmed whatever nerves had sprung up after the initial shock, allowing herself to take everything in. She listened to Asami crying out “Daddy,” and Senna thought to herself “enjoy it while it lasts, Asami. Because soon enough, Daddy will come back to Mommy.”


	8. Aang/Katara/Xing Ying

Katara yanked Xing Ying away from Aang, taking her in for a halfhearted kiss. This was her somewhat subtle tactic for keeping Xing off of Aang when she got too jealous. She’d tried pulling Aang away, but he would always pull Xing with him. When she took Xing for herself, Aang was so enthralled he did nothing but watch. 

Katara had too much pride to admit she was slowly becoming less comfortable with this situation than she had first thought. Rather than call it quits, she took several turns with the Air Acolyte. She didn’t consider herself especially attracted to women, but she was proud of herself for finding a way to keep Xing’s hands off of Aang, even for just a little while. And although Aang remained silently respectful, she could tell he got a kick out of it.

They looked good together, Aang and Xing Ying. Not even Katara could deny that. Xing’s tattoos, even with her headband covering the point of the arrow, made her look almost like a real airbender. There was something magical about seeing her with Aang, which of course only brought out the worst of Katara’s jealousy.

Xing Ying began to mistake Katara’s attention for genuine romantic interest. She also didn’t consider herself bisexual, but she didn’t want to hurt Katara’s feelings or ruin the mood. So she would kiss Katara back each time they found themselves in this position. The girls’ affection for each other lacked enthusiasm, but Aang loved it. He timidly touched himself as he watched the love of his life show just how exciting and unpredictable she could be.

Usually Aang would step in by now, pulling one or both of them into his arms, but he just let Katara stay on top of Xing this time. His breathing was noticeably heavy. Katara guessed he was actually getting tired and was content to just watch. She loved Aang, but once they started sleeping together, she came to realize the stamina she witnessed in his bending didn’t always carry over to the bedroom. He’d start out with a burst of energy, but he struggled with maintaining focus in the right places. Much like the reckless kid he used to be.

Katara looked over at Aang, her sweetie. He blushed as their eyes met, embarrassed by how much he enjoyed watching them. He took his hand away from his erection as if touching himself was inappropriate for this situation. Katara couldn’t help but smile. She reached over and finished the job for him. Even when she didn’t come close to her own climax, Katara always enjoyed this part.

Not bothering to use bending to clean Aang’s mess, like she usually did, Katara reached out to him. He accepted the invitation and snuggled up beside her and Xing.

“Katara?” asked Aang.

“Yeah?”

“Could we…could we invite Yee-Li next time too?”

Katara’s smile drooped to a frown. And with a decisive push, Aang was launched off the side of the bed.


	9. Korra/Lin/Asami

Lin sat at the edge of the pool with her arms crossed, still looking like she wasn’t sure why they invited her. Her drink was still untouched on the nearby table. 

Even after months had passed, Lin wasn’t used to the idea of Korra and Asami being together. Nothing about it was morally wrong to her. It had just caught Lin off guard. And then there was the fact that public displays of affection never sat right with Lin, especially when it involved people she knew. 

This situation didn’t count as being in public—they were the only ones at Asami’s pool—but she would have appreciated some restraint from the young couple. The constant kissing was one thing; it was the groping that started to get on Lin’s nerves. Were they teasing her because she was old and single? Or were they just that obsessed with each other? Lin expected that kind of behavior from Korra, but Asami’s unapologetic boldness surprised her. Neither of them had had enough to drink to blame the alcohol.

“Leg massage!” said Korra, sounding very pleased with herself. She swam over to Lin’s legs dangling in the pool and attempted to squeeze the tension from them. This girl was impossible.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for the two of you to stay in the pool like this,” said Lin, eyeing the freshly filled glasses on the edge of the pool.

Korra laughed and pulled herself up beside Lin. She flopped onto her back with a wet smack and stretched out her arms.

“Carry me, Chief,” she said.

Lin rolled her eyes. Was Korra that much of a lightweight? Or was she one of those people that used alcohol as an excuse to act like a goof? Either way, the responsible thing to do was get this goof away from the pool.

As Lin tried to lay Korra gently into the bed, she lost her grip on the slippery Avatar. Korra tumbled onto the bed but not before tugging Lin down with her. Korra was pinned beneath the esteemed lady of the law.

“Am I under arrest?” asked Korra with the cheesiest grin on her face.

Asami watched from the doorway, trying not to laugh.

Lin caught the look in Korra’s eyes and finally accepted what had been going on the entire time. She’d known all along but didn’t want to admit it. The very idea was ridiculous and crude. Sooner or later she would be on her way and leave the two of them to their games. But now she was literally in bed in with Korra. All she had to do was get up and leave. No hard feelings, no misunderstandings; she could just take this for the amusing accident that it should be and leave it at that. 

Lin carefully pulled away from Korra and backed up towards the door. The moment she turned around, she was greeted by Asami. The young beauty's swimsuit was gone, and she was casually drying herself off. Lin didn’t end up making it through the doorway, but she made it out of the closet.


	10. Korra/Jinora

Korra kept Jinora in her arms a moment or two longer than necessary, which was just enough time for Jinora to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh,” said Korra.

Jinora froze, not really knowing why she’d just done that. As much as she tried to hide it, Jinora had been uncontrollably clumsy around Korra lately. “Well, uh…thank you, Korra. You can put me down now.” She somehow managed to trip while climbing a tree, and no amount of airbending skills could overcome her irrational clumsiness.

As Korra set Jinora down, the younger girl’s hand slipped. It brushed against Korra’s chest. It was barely noticeable, but Jinora felt her embarrassment slowly killing her. Thankfully Korra remained as cool and collected as always. At least that’s how Jinora saw her.

“I’m…I’m gay,” Jinora thought to herself. “I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay…” It grew increasingly difficult for Jinora to fully enjoy her time with Korra when that was all she could think about for the rest of the day. Was it a sudden revelation, or was Jinora simply admitting it to herself after the obvious signs she’d ignored for years?

It was rare for the two of them to spend so much time together without anyone else around. But as time went on, their friends got busier and busier. Getting everyone together at once wasn’t as easy as it used to be. They ended up hanging out in the Spirit World. Korra knew Jinora always had a special appreciation for it, and Korra was excited at the chance to show her some of her favorite spots. There was a particularly stunning lake that she always talked about.

The moment they arrived, Korra sprinted towards the clear water, removing every piece of her clothing but a pair of tight shorts. Jinora gazed at Korra’s back as she ran off. Once the Avatar reached the water, she turned around and waved at Jinora. The young airbender felt like she’d been slapped by a second dose of puberty. Being able to see Korra like this was like seeing the human body for the first time. Korra dove into the water and emerged like a sparkling goddess. At least that’s how Jinora told herself she’d write it in her diary.

“Coming?” shouted Korra.

Jinora panicked. Not wanting to give away her embarrassment, she immediately took off her shirt and her bra. Korra didn’t mind being topless, why should she? But in her burst of nervous excitement, Jinora accidentally pulled her underwear down with her pants. Before her flustered brain had a chance to catch up with her actions, Korra noticed Jinora was getting completely naked.

“Well okay then,” said Korra. She waded to a shallower part of the lake and rolled her wet underwear down her legs. Jinora looked up and saw the dark blue garment land in front of her on the grass. She caught a glimpse of Korra’s ass before she dove back into the water. Jinora froze in place, completely torn between pulling her underwear back up and running after her amazing friend.


	11. Mai/Aang

Mai let out a long exaggerated sigh. It was a pleasant sound but there was a hint of frustration behind it. Her arms were folded behind her head, and her legs were spread as wide as possible. Between them was the Avatar hard at work.

“Zuko never did this for me,” she said blankly.

“Really?”

“Yep. I’m sure he would have if I asked, but I shouldn’t have to ask. I guess Katara has trained you well.”

“I wouldn’t say that. She uh…didn’t really have to ask me.”

“Figures.”

Aang froze in a moment of awkwardness.

“Sorry Aang. You’re doing me a favor, and I’m just complaining.”

“No, it’s okay. Letting you complain is part of the reason I’m here, right?”

“I used to think you were obnoxiously cute. Now I’m starting to think you’re just cute. That’s what being Zuko’s girlfriend will do to your sense of perspective, I guess.”

Aang returned to his special duties, licking and twirling his tongue in all the right ways. Mai wasn’t the most responsive partner, at least not in terms of moaning and bedroom encouragement. That didn’t mean she wasn’t in heaven. Aang was wonderful. And in Mai’s mind, she was bursting with excitement. Aang was perceptive enough to pick up on that. He didn’t need theatrics to know Mai was having a good time.

“So you and Katara do this kind of thing a lot?”

“Yeah.” There was a thrill in Aang’s voice as he admitted his little secret.

“That’s how we used to be. But then he became Fire Lord. You know the rest.”

“He’s under a lot of stress and—.”

“So are you,” said Mai, holding out her hands in a rare burst of expressiveness. “I’ve done the whole being lonely thing. I’m not going back to moping by myself or clinging to someone like Azula. At least she kept me busy…”

Aang stopped and looked at her.

“Oh like you couldn’t tell.”


	12. Lin/Aang

Sometimes Lin and Tenzin were too alike. They had tempers that were set off for similar reasons. And even though they both insisted otherwise, they could be uptight. This created tension that everyone around them, including themselves, became painfully aware of. Without even having to say it, they took some time apart when necessary.

Aang on the other hand, had a natural and effortless way of soothing Lin’s nerves. She’d respected him her entire life. He was able to be care free and often goofy while still retaining his maturity. He followed the rules and sometimes even seemed to think of better ones. But Aang was still human, not some perfect savior. Lin knew that as well as the rest of his close friends and family. And there came a point when she realized that she was one of his weaknesses, giving her a mix of guilt and pride. 

Eventually, something happened. It was idiotic and reckless to an embarrassing degree, on her part. It was something she’d expect Suyin to do. Aang was practically her uncle. They were betraying too many people to count: people they loved. But they didn’t stop, at least not for a long time.

Everything Lin loved about Aang carried over to the bedroom. There were no hidden surprises from him, good or bad. Lin craved that kind of stable and honest intimacy. Maybe it was unfair to compare people in such different stages of their life, but Tenzin could get moody in bed. He’d go through phases of pure intensity, which got old very quickly. And other times his sensitivity got in the way. His father had an inner harmony. He always seemed to know just what Lin needed and how to give it to her. And he was more accepting of things Lin wanted to try. 

Eventually, as Lin grew older and more engrossed in her career, her secret nights with Aang became less frequent and eventually stopped altogether. No breakup or hard feelings, it was just the natural flow of their lives. She was grateful for the chance to be so vulnerable around someone, while also having the chance to dominate the most powerful man alive.


	13. Katara/Zuko

Katara was weak, and she didn’t care. Being around shirtless Zuko for days at a time had taken its toll. Their relationship had been tense and confrontational up until very recently, but with Katara’s forgiveness came other feelings. Their group had managed to find some time to unwind on Ember Island before the inevitable doom of their situation became completely unavoidable. The comet was coming, and Katara let her mind wander to keep herself from giving into fear.

There was a fresh start between her and Zuko, almost as if they were meeting for the first time. And familiar urges were bubbling up inside her. They overshadowed her affection towards Aang, and they reminded her of when she had first met Jet. Aang had a crush on her from the start, but Katara’s feelings for Aang came much more gradually. It was if she was only nurturing his crush on her. 

But with Zuko, and Jet before him, Katara’s heart tugged her in a liberating direction all on its own. When Zuko spoke, she couldn’t help but listen, whether she was part of the conversation or not. Every time Zuko walked by, Katara had to watch, even if just out of the corner of her eye. It wasn’t always a conscious decision. It just happened.

One night, it all became too much. The uncertainty of the future made Katara rush into something that she would normally hate herself for even considering. She left a hastily written note under Zuko’s pillow, summoning him to a “private conversation” on a secluded part of the beach. Katara waited for everyone to be in bed, then she went out to wait for Zuko. She began to regret the decision, fearing she’d only end up losing sleep. But Zuko eventually showed up. He seemed a little annoyed.

“Are you really still worried that I—.” Zuko cut himself short when he saw Katara.

Her hair was down, and she wore nothing but her white underclothes. Without a word, she pulled down her top, revealing her perky breasts in the moonlight. Zuko stood awkwardly but didn’t show any signs of leaving or objecting. He arrived defensive but immediately let his guard down.

With a look of pure determination on her face, Katara stripped completely naked and threw her clothing on the cold sand. Zuko’s eyes went back and forth between Katara’s body and her eyes, trying not to stare and doing a poor job. He still didn’t step back or make a single gesture to stop her. She strode up to him, holding him in her gaze. With unhindered confidence, she stepped right up to him until she could feel his arousal pressing against her.

“Uh…” stuttered Zuko.

She kissed him hard on the lips, wrapping her arms around him. Zuko shook with nervous excitement and frantically pulled his shirt over his head, as if there were no other option. Katara didn’t wait for him and yanked his pants down herself. As awestruck as she was, Katara’s weeks of sexual frustration had drained her of all patience. In that moment, she needed to feel her first naked man more than she needed to see him.

She pulled them both onto the sand, grabbing and kissing all the way down. Katara didn’t want a long romantic night on the beach, she wanted this gorgeous, reckless, stupid boy to make her feel in control and alive. Her legs spread as a command more than an invitation, and Zuko gave her what she craved. Katara’s body shivered from the heat of her new lover and the touch of the cold breeze. But she refused to let him do all the work. She licked, spanked, and squeezed whatever she could reach, while Zuko thrust with almost desperate energy. Katara’s moans were lost amongst the soft sounds of the ocean, and she let herself enjoy what might be her last night.


	14. Suki/Ty Lee/Zuko

At first it was out of stress. Zuko couldn’t sleep. It’d been that way for far too long. He was alienating his closest friends, and even Mai couldn’t get through to him. But over the last few weeks, Zuko found a way to make the world melt away, at least for a little while.

Ty Lee and Suki were side by side on the bed, kissing each other like Zuko wasn’t even there. Zuko’s hands were planted on either side of Ty Lee. His hips bucked with a desperate need. Ty Lee’s breasts bounced with each thrust, and her legs stretched outward: one pointing up at the ceiling. Unable to hold back a moan, Ty Lee turned away from Suki and let Zuko hear her. Suki smiled, still touching herself to the sight of her fellow Kyoshi Warrior.

Feeling inspired, Suki sat up. Flipping her hair out of her face, she nimbly lowered herself over Ty Lee’ face. Grabbing her friend’s thighs, Ty Lee began to give Suki exactly what she wanted. Suki leaned forward and steadied herself on Zuko’s shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek and let Ty Lee do what she did best. This had quickly evolved into their nightly routine.

Sokka and Suki had been growing apart, and Ty Lee had lost Azula to her insanity. Ty Lee was a breath of fresh air amongst the Kyoshi Warriors. And before she knew it, Suki had to admit to herself that she had a crush on the bubbly girl. For Ty Lee, Suki felt like a more stable and kind version of Azula. She provided a welcomed sense of stability in her life.

Their crushes weren’t acted on until their first night sharing Zuko’s bed. They had become his temporary guards during a crisis, which gave the three of time a chance to bond without the rest of their usual group around. Nights of joking and gossiping after Zuko had gone to sleep soon led to other things: things that none of them would acknowledge the following morning.

Ty Lee feared damaging her relationship with Mai. And although Suki and Sokka had agreed upon an open relationship, she had a feeling this might be seen as too open. One risky solution of course would be inviting Sokka to join them. There was room enough for one more on those sweaty cum stained sheets.


	15. Opal/Suyin

Opal knew the stories. After a few drinks, Suyin was usually willing to share a few toned down versions. Opal’s aunt Lin also had her fair share of stories to tell about Suyin’s younger days. Lin of course would use them as cautionary tales, but Opal took them as fascinating pieces of her mom’s personal history. Suyin had grown as a person since then, but Opal tended to think drastic personality and lifestyle changes, whether positive or negative, tended to leave gaping holes behind. And Opal could tell, despite the scars of her past life, Suyin still needed that side of herself.

And so mistakes were made: mistakes that Opal and Suyin buried under comfort and thrill. Suyin’s need to take risks somehow manifested itself into a night with the two of them kissing like long lost lovers. But how could they let themselves indulge in something so depraved?

It had been a night of stories and alcohol. Suyin finally opened up about her relationship with Kuvira: every aspect of their relationship. Rather unexpectedly, their forbidden love intrigued Opal, and enough time had passed for Kuvira’s fall to almost have a romanticized air about it. Emotions not typically associated with her mom swirled inside Opal, and the alcohol only shook those emotions up even more.

There was an unspoken understanding in their family that Suyin and Baatar had an open relationship, so Kuvira’s role in Suyin’s life wasn’t a betrayal, at least not in marital terms. But it was still a secret, and therefore forbidden. Even though Kuvira didn’t see Baatar Jr. as a brother, nearly everyone close to them saw Kuvira as Suyin’s daughter. She’d even been on her way to becoming her daughter-in-law. Whether or not Baatar Jr. approved, such a relationship between the two women wouldn’t be accepted by most. This complicated situation had sparked Opal’s courage to make a related confession.

Having never met her aunt while growing up, Opal didn’t have a completely familial attachment to Lin. In fact, she had developed a crush on her that she did her best to repress. But confessing this to her mother of all people felt so liberating. Suyin burst out laughing in a way Opal had never seen her do before. For a moment or two, it was as if Opal was looking at a different person: the young reckless Suyin who would find this gossip about her sister incredibly hilarious. Suyin understood Opal’s explanation and didn’t judge her at all.

Were confessions and alcohol really all it took?

Suyin was lying comfortably on her back with Opal sitting on her face. Their fingers were interlocked as Opal carefully rocked her hips, bumping her clit against Suyin’s nose. Suyin was too drunk to be at her best, but her tongue did enough to impress Opal. They held each other’s gaze through the whole thing, not having to pretend they were with someone else to get through it. Not a hint of shame passed between their eyes. Opal kept looking down at Suyin with a smile. She didn’t let a shred of doubt ruin this for her: this wonderful, messy, dangerous night she never knew she needed.

Suyin couldn’t deny she was partially fueled by the idea of getting back at Kuvira, and this somehow felt like the perfect revenge. But Suyin pushed that notion aside as she fell in love with the shyness in Opal’s kisses and the way she tilted her neck when she played with her hair. Suyin had found a lover in her daughter, and she hoped they’d both feel the same way in the morning.

“Mom…” Opal moaned.

“Call me Suyin.”


	16. Aang/Teo

“I can’t believe how much this place has changed,” said Aang looking up at the ceiling of the new bathhouse.

“You okay?” asked Teo.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant since the last time I visited. You guys did a great job with the place.” 

Aang accepted the new residents of the Northern Air Temple a while ago. Now he could truly appreciate their renovations and how they built a new life. It was well into the night, so Teo was able to give Aang a private tour without disturbing anyone using the bathhouse.

“May I?” asked Aang, reaching out a hand to Teo.

Teo nodded and let Aang pick him up and carry him into the bath. Before lowering him in, Aang pulled off the towel that had been covering Teo’s waist. He made sure not to stare as he carefully placed Teo in the hot water.

“Thanks,” said Teo.

Not even having a chance to look away, Teo watched as Aang removed the only piece of clothing he’d been wearing since they entered the bathhouse. His brightly colored monk clothes were folded neatly beside his staff in the changing room. The sight of the nude Avatar was gone in a flash. With a small splash, Aang sat across from Teo in the bath. Almost immediately, their seemingly endless well of conversations dried up. Their night together had been so casual and friendly up until that point, even when they’d changed out of their clothes. But now, an unexpected awkwardness loomed over them, until a topic thankfully popped into Teo’s head.

“I like your tattoos,” he said.

“Thanks.”

Somehow that made things worse, but Teo continued anyway.

“It’s just…I’ve never seen them so…visible.”

“Do you want to see them again?” The way Aang posed the question changed the mood completely. It sounded innocent enough, but the way their eyes met felt different.

Teo nodded.

Aang stood up to present his tattoos. He turned around and twisted his hips, showing off the tattooed areas that were usually hidden. Teo’s eyes wandered up Aang’s legs and stopped where the blue lines ended. He’d always wondered how much they covered. The tattoos on Aang’s legs stopped just under each ass cheek, and the one going down his back stopped just above the snug spot between those cheeks. Without even touching the Air Nomad’s tight butt, the tattoos created an unintentionally sexual image. It was as if they created a frame that pointed directly at that particular area.

“Could I get a closer look?” asked Teo, beginning to accept his feelings.

“Sure.”

Aang waded over to Teo and raised one leg up out of the water, resting his foot on the edge of the bath. Teo reached out and touched the tattoo running down Aang’s smooth wet leg. It felt no different than any other part of Aang’s skin, but Teo kept tracing it with his fingers. The awkward silence returned. Teo finally pulled his hand away and looked up at Aang. Their eyes met again.

“Sorry,” said Teo, not knowing what part he was apologizing for.

“It’s okay. Um…do you want to see more?”

Teo nodded. Aang lowered his leg and turned toward Teo. Aang once said Teo had the spirit of an airbender, and in that moment, Teo truly did. Staring at the most honest confession Aang could give, Teo felt free enough to be the one that put it into words.

“I want you.”

Aang splashed into the tub. Smiling and laughing, he pounced on Teo and began kissing every inch of his face. Teo was blushing from the shock and thrill of his own boldness. With one lingering kiss on the lips, Aang rose again from the water and lifted his leg. Teo’s heart pounded as he placed his lips against Aang’s soft skin. He took his time kissing up the blue trail. But when the tattoo wrapped around the other side of his leg, Teo didn’t follow it. His kisses took their own path. 

When Teo had finally reached his destination, Aang closed his eyes and moaned. He pulled his leg back down and leaned into Teo’s embrace. His mouth was as warm and soothing as the bath. Aang shivered as his exposed upper body began to cool. Sharing something like this with Teo felt right. There was no other way to put it. Aang was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t even warn Teo about his orgasm (something Katara always scolded him for).

Teo endured the sudden warm bursts in his mouth. When he finally pulled away, he kept his mouth closed. He swallowed.

“Sorry…” said Aang, still breathing heavily. “Have you…done that before?”

“No.”

Aang used his waterbending to create a small orb. He cleaned himself off and bent the dirty water into a nearby bucket. He got out of the bath without saying anything else. Teo watched Aang and wondered if this was the beginning of something or nothing more than a spontaneous night between friends.


	17. Korra/Tenzin

“Korra, I’m married. We can’t do this. Why do I even need to say this?”

“We’re already naked.”

“That’s not the point.”

Korra and her teacher stood a safe distance apart. After a long day of training, they found themselves in an odd situation. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them that day, and yet there they were.

“Come on, Tenzin. We need to release some tension, and I’d say stripping and getting down to business is the traditional way of handling it.”

Korra cracked her knuckles and began to do some stretches. Tenzin kept his eyes away from the tempting sight of Korra casually prepping herself right in front of him. She made this potential affair sound like nothing more than a day of sparring.

“I’m married. And you have— Ugh. It doesn’t matter. I’m the one putting something on the line.”

“Oh?” said Korra, mid squat. “So you’re not putting anything on the line every time you check me out?” She straightened her back and flexed.

“I would never—” Tenzin shouted, forgetting not to look at Korra. “You’re— Just what kind of person do you take me for?”

“The kind of person that strips in front of his student and still can’t admit what he wants.”

Tenzin glared at Korra, red with rage and embarrassment. He leaned forward as if ready to shout an especially reprimanding remark. Although, the fact that he was completely nude and cupping his hands over his privates ruined the intimidating image he was attempting to project. Korra didn’t bother covering anything. Her hands rested on her hips, waiting for Tenzin to either give up and leave or admit what he wanted. It’d be amusing either way.

“It was a sudden and irrational mistake,” said Tenzin. “I’m still a man. I may be an expert on tranquility and self control—”

Korra chuckled.

“But even I can make decisions that I immediately regret when it concerns…certain urges.”

“You’re doing a good job of looking me in the eye by the way,” said Korra, pointing a finger at Tenzin. “It’s kind of funny how your eyes are all over me most of the time, but now that I’m naked, suddenly you don’t have it in you to stare.”

“This whole situation has gotten—”

“One time.”

“What?”

“Let’s agree that this will just be a one time thing. You need it. I’m up for it. Let’s just do it.”

Sensing the sincerity in Korra’s voice, Tenzin let his guard down. His body relaxed, and he sighed.

“We’re teacher and student. Even if I weren’t married, it’s still wrong.”

“Oh really?” Korra took this opportunity to inch her way closer to Tenzin. “Didn’t Aang consider Katara his first waterbending teacher?”

Tenzin couldn’t find an excuse to counter her valid point.

“C’mon, Tenzin,” said Korra, turning around and gently shaking her ass. “You know you want to.”

Korra heard Tenzin groan, followed by a light splash. She turned around. Tenzin stood completely still, staring blankly. His hands were still cupped between his legs, but now they were dripping wet. A few inches in front of him, there was a line of small white drops.

“Did you really just…?” asked Korra, eyes darting back and forth between him and the mess on the floor.

“Prolonged physical contact and visual stimulation—.”

“You really just came after looking at my butt for two seconds?”

“It was an accident.”

Tenzin still refused to move or remove his hands from his crotch. He leaned forward and held his fingers together as tightly as possible, trying to contain the rest of his mess.

“If you hadn’t been clinging to yourself for dear life…” Korra chuckled and shook her head. “Can we at least clean this up?”

“Turn around.”

“Isn’t that what got us in this mess?”

“No!” shouted Tenzin. “Turn around so I can remove my hands.”

“Really? You’re really still that embarrassed about me seeing it? I’ve already seen its handiwork. C’mon. Let me help.”

Korra lifted her arms with purpose and grace. The semen on the floor began to rise, and the rest of it floated away from Tenzin’s fingers.

“What are you doing? You can’t just…” Tenzin blushed as he watched Korra bend his semen like it was no big deal.

“Relax. It’s not like I can unsee it. It’s done. I’m helping.” She took the entire mess and bended it together. 

Tenzin couldn’t believe he was staring at Korra, completely naked, with an orb of his semen floating in front of her. He felt like such a fool.

“Now, where should I put this?” Korra turned her head from side to side.

“Just hold on. I’ll get a rag.”

Tenzin kept his legs clenched together but only kept one hand over his crotch. He backed away with one free hand until he bumped into the closet. Opening it without turning around, he squatted down and felt around for a rag. He found a sock. Close enough.

“Here,” he said from inside the closet. He tossed the sock to Korra.

She picked up the sock. And with a flick of her wrist, the semen orb splashed into it. After making sure there were no drips, Korra held it out towards Tenzin.

“I’d say you owe me one orgasm.”

“What?” asked Tenzin, standing up and closing the closet door.

“You got one. I want one.”

“Mine was involuntary.”

Korra stood in an athletic pose as if she were starting a race, but she just jumped onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and rose her butt into the air.

“You don’t even have to use your mouth,” she said. “Fingers are just fine.”

Tenzin fell to his knees. His hands finally flung back to his sides, revealing that big piece of dad meat he’d been hiding. It was coming back to life.

“It’s already gone this far… And I want to do it… That’s as bad as doing it, right?” Tenzin whispered to himself.

The silence was getting to Korra. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tenzin on his knees looking down at the floor. The fun was gone. She hopped off the bed and began picking up her clothes, not letting her eyes wander.

“Another time maybe…” she said, pretending to still be in a playful mood. But really she was just giving him a way out.

“Thank you, Korra.”


	18. Katara/Korra, Asami

Asami couldn’t get angry. She simply removed herself from her emotional attachment to Korra and understood what this could mean to Katara. Korra was her own person, but deep down beyond anything Asami could ever understand, there was still an unspoken spiritual connection between the Avatar and Katara. This wasn’t a betrayal or a reckless fling. Asami knew what she was witnessing was special.

Katara had come to visit from the South Pole, but Asami had been extremely busy during most of her visit. She told Korra she’d be home late again, but she ended up finishing earlier than expected. Asami wanted to surprise them, but she found Korra and Katara rather busy in the guest room. They were too distracted to notice her peaking through the open door.

Korra lay flat on her stomach with her head between Katara’s legs. Asami could hear the wet sounds from across the room, knowing full well what Korra was doing and how well she did it. Katara cried out, sounding happier than Asami had ever heard her. Korra rushed to her mouth, kissing Katara mid moan. Katara’s tired limbs clung to Korra, fully embracing everything about her.

Korra wasn’t channeling Aang or pretending to be him. She was simply giving herself to Katara and allowing the old master to get whatever she could out of it, with the added bonus of feeling young again. Asami wondered if Katara had been with another woman before or if that even mattered here.

Katara whispered something in Korra’s ear, they both smiled. Korra leaned back, sticking out her chest and letting Katara play with her breasts. The old woman cupped them in her hands and licked one of Korra’s stiff nipples. With a wink and a gentle smile, Katara laid Korra onto her back. Stretching out her arms, Katara waterbended two small orbs of water from a nearby jug. Covering her hands in the water, she began massaging Korra’s body. It was a soothing technique she’d taught herself when developing her skills as a healer. It had a sensual effect. Korra sighed as she felt a pleasant shivering sensation flow through her. Katara rubbed the Avatar’s thighs and up her along arms.

Asami felt terrible for spying, even though feeling jealous or betrayed would have been more appropriate. But Katara’s union with Korra was beautiful and mesmerizing. Asami smiled seeing the two of them whispering in each other’s ears. Somehow Korra’s body language seemed different around Katara. With an excited giggle from Korra, she lifted her legs off of the bed and spread them. Holding them up for long periods of time took little effort.

Katara steadied herself on the bed and bended a large water tentacle out from the jug. It glowed with the healing touch of a master bender, and she aimed in right between Korra’s legs. Hearing Korra’s moans suddenly made it too much for Asami. She had to look away. She was accepting of what they were doing, but for now Asami decided it was time to give them their privacy. She quietly retreated down the hallway. The sounds echoing behind her were far more intense than anything she’d heard from Korra before.


	19. Jin/Iroh

Jin’s naked body was sprawled out on the bed. Her hair was a mess. Her breathing was staggered but content, and her eyes stared lazily up at the ceiling. Cum covered her body. Several drops created white freckles on her cheeks, and there were wet streaks where she’d wiped some away from her eyes. A sizeable helping had landed on her chin and was running down the side of her face, and a long messy trail ran up from her stomach to her large breasts. There were noticeable traces of it along her arms and on her thighs, and somehow there was still enough leftover that made it directly onto the bed sheets. If anyone else had seen this, they would have assumed she’d spent the night with multiple men. But this was the work of one man.

Iroh walked up to the edge of the bed holding a cup of hot tea. He was still naked, and his arousal was still ready for more.

“What do you put in that tea?” asked Jin.

“Nothing too out of the ordinary.”

“So you’re naturally this…energetic.”

“Oh that,” said Iroh, as if he’d forgotten his enduring erection and the multiple loads of cum covering Jin.

“Come back to bed. The tea can wait.”

Jin playfully kicked her legs in the air.

“Actually, the tea will get cold long before I do, so that’s not entirely true.”

Jin sat up and took the tea, revealing the cum plastered to her back.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable covered in that mess?” asked Iroh.

“I like it,” she said after taking a sip of the tea. “And I’m expecting you to add more by the end of the night.”

“I suppose what they say about the girls of Ba Sing Se is true.”

“The rumors about firebenders are true too.”

They both laughed. Iroh got back into bed. Jin carefully snuggled up to him, trying not to spill her tea. She rested her cheek against his firm hairy chest and rubbed his stomach with her free hand.

“How’s Lee—I mean Zuko,” ask Jin, her hand stopping for a moment.

“He’s getting by. Being Fire Lord is quite a big change, but he’s learning.”

“I still can’t believe it.”

“That you had such great taste from the start?”

Jin laughed, running her fingers up to Iroh’s chest.

“If you ever want to spend some time with him,” Iroh continued, “I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to get in the way. And besides…” She finished her tea and tossed the cup aside. She hopped into Iroh’s lap and grabbed his cock. “I have everything I need right here.”

Iroh kissed his insatiable friend and lifted her up. She gave him a seductive smile as she lowered himself onto his cock. There was no need to ease into it. Jin was more than ready to go. Iroh’s smell and the feeling of his cum covering her body kept her going. She’d lost count of how many times he’d been inside her that night, but she wasn’t in any hurry to let her tea daddy go.


	20. Katara/Pakku

“This is…wrong,” said Katara, twirling her hair around her finger and doing her best to ignore the pleasure she was feeling. “You’re marrying Gran Gran…”

Pakku’s fingers brushed against Katara’s neck. “That would make two of you wearing my betrothal necklaces.” He rubbed him thumb against the smooth surface of the necklace, squeezing Katara’s ass with his other hand.

“This one’s different,” said Katara, getting a chance to catch her breath. Pakku had taken a break and was content with just touching her. Katara felt thrilled and ashamed by the whole experience. Pakku was her new grandfather by marriage, and even before this, their relationship had more than a difficult start. However, Katara knew that only made her more aroused, as stupid as it made her feel. She always scoffed at Sokka’s flings and inability to keep it in his pants, but she was no better. Katara had already experienced a lifetime’s worth of experiences, and holding back weighed on her more than it used to.

Katara loved Aang, and she knew Pakku and her Gran Gran loved each other more than ever. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop this relationship. It was difficult. It was exciting. And beneath the forbidden nature of it all, somehow it felt right. Maybe “right” wasn’t the best word, but Katara needed to hold onto something.

Katara thrived on the feeling of sharing a bed between someone she used to hate. There was a strange sense of accomplishment in it. It seemed like only yesterday that she wanted to throw him across a room, and now that same man was tenderly eating her out. A man who still hadn’t fully shaken off his harsh and restrictive values was making her cum before he even finished himself. It was impossible to feel conflicted with such a satisfying rush washing over her. The older man teased her in ways Aang had yet to learn. She shamelessly allowed access to every part of her Pakku wanted.

Pakku flipped Katara onto her back. It didn’t take long for him to finish himself off. He unloaded thick strands of cum onto her chest. He milked himself of every last drop before falling onto the bed beside her with an exhausted sigh. 

Still horny and fine with tending to her second orgasm alone, Katara gently teased her wetness. She came again, letting it wash away the nagging guilt. She’d lose Gran Gran’s respect. She might lose Aang’s love. But she felt independent in a way she never had before. A strong reassuring hand patted Katara on the stomach, and she guided it further down to ride out the last of her climax.


	21. Ursa/Ty Lee

“Did you love her?” asked Ursa, rubbing the tips of her fingers down Ty Lee’s back.

Ty Lee kept her cheek pressed against the natural cushion of Ursa’s breast. “I did.”

“I’m sorry for everything she put you through.” Ursa knew she couldn’t erase any of her daughter’s past actions, but she felt somewhat responsible for them.

“I was afraid,” said Ty Lee. “I feared her as much as I loved her. And when we used to…” She hesitated, taking a moment to appreciate the kind touch of Ursa’s fingers. “I saw glimpses of the Azula I wanted her to be.” Ty Lee lifted her head and looked Ursa in the eye. “Being with you feels like one of those moments.”

Ursa embraced Ty Lee, kissing her young lover on the lips before placing a more motherly kiss on her forehead. She breathed in the sweet scent of Ty Lee’s hair and savored the warmth of their connection. She felt no obligation to tell Noren about this or ever have to explain herself. Her relationship with Ty Lee healed old wounds and made both of them feel whole. There was no ill intent behind any of it.

“Can we stay like this?” asked Ty Lee. She knew it wouldn’t last, but she finally had what she’d wanted for so long.

Ursa smiled, preparing to bring them both back to reality. Despite her lack of guilt, Ursa couldn’t deny the difficulties of continuing their bond. As if to persuade Ursa to change her mind, Ty Lee crawled back and placed her hands on her thighs. She took her time licking the smooth surface of Ursa’s skin. It was so soft and inviting.

Ursa blushed, still unable to get a grip on her own giddiness. She’d been with women before, but it’d always been at Ozai’s demand. Servant girls and even the daughters of high ranking generals would end up in their chambers on numerous occasions. Ursa would play the obedient wife and put on a show, but her main objective was always keeping their guests as safe as possible. She’d tend to them and subtly dictate the flow of their activities. Seeing his wife with other women was often enough of a power trip that Ozai felt less inclined to be aggressive. Ursa rarely enjoyed those nights.

But her time with Ty Lee was filled with genuine affection with no strings attached.

Ty Lee’s tongue continued to tease. Ursa smiled to herself in momentary surrender, allowing Ty Lee to show this last sign of affection. The thought of her troubled daughter finding solace from her friend’s love gave Ursa a deep sense of relief. 

But she was with Noren now, and she had Kiyi to think of. Passionate nights with a girl young enough to be her daughter wasn’t exactly part of Ursa’s plan. But Ty Lee’s eyes showed inner wounds that still needed healing, and it would almost pain Ursa more to turn her away completely.

She sat up and raised Ty Lee’s chin with her fingers, rubbing her thumb across her lips. Lifting her up by the armpits, Ursa took Ty Lee back into her arms. The kiss came suddenly and naturally. And when she felt Ty Lee’s touch the wetness between her legs, Ursa finally gave up.


	22. Korra/Senna

Korra came into her room using her towel to dry her hair rather than cover herself. She’d never been uncomfortable about her body in front of her mom. Senna couldn’t remember the last time she saw Korra naked, and there was something different this time: her scars. From a distance they weren’t that noticeable, but they told a story.

Korra’s body still gave off an incredible aura of strength, partially because she survived those physical trials. Senna remembered the emotional scars too, witnessing some of them firsthand. How could Korra stay so strong? For every defeat that nearly destroyed her, Korra always came back. It wasn’t just the Avatar spirit taking her through this. Korra had an undefeatable will of her own that refused to sink no matter how much it was pulled down.

Senna’s indestructible daughter smiled and stretched her arms over her head, as if she were dismissing the obvious scars on her back and everything that had put them there. She was still here, not perfect but stronger.

The scars weren’t the only new things. Korra had always been incredibly fit and well built, but she wasn’t just an athletic teenager anymore. She was statuesque. Senna felt like she was looking at a young female version of her husband. The thought was heartwarming, amusing, and only mildly uncomfortable.

Senna couldn’t help but feel proud when people complimented Korra. It happened a lot, but Senna always managed to separate her daughter’s attractiveness from sexuality. Knowing people thought Korra was gorgeous was one thing, acknowledging everything else that implied was another.

Senna had been happy for Korra when she and Mako were together, at least when they seemed happy. But she was thrilled with the announcement of Korra dating Asami. Something about their relationship felt safer, not that it didn’t come with its own set of challenges.

Senna knew, or assumed, Asami’s hands had been all over Korra’s body, and she was surprised by her acceptance of that. Korra’s body was her own, and Senna knew it was silly to hold onto the idea of her girl being innocent and not involved with sex. But Senna didn’t like the idea of people objectifying Korra. She was used to hearing people’s negative opinions about her daughter. No matter what the Avatar did, it was impossible to please everyone. But the notion that those people also had sexually demeaning thoughts about Korra only made it worse.

Senna began to like the thought of Asami touching Korra, as if their intimacy could create a shield that blocked out everything else aimed at her. But a sudden and strange thought entered out of nowhere. Senna felt a yearning to help create that shield. The thought of holding her daughter’s naked body filled Senna with a rush of protective adrenaline. She wanted to kiss Korra’s scars, healing them with the reserves of her mommy magic that healed Korra’s booboos when she was young. So she did.

“Your poor back.”

Senna placed her hands gently but firmly around Korra’s waist and began kissing the scars one by one. Korra smiled and closed her eyes like she used to when her mom would give her back rubs.

“Making it all better, Mom?” chuckled Korra, opening one eye.

One of the kisses went lower than expected. Korra’s butt was fair game for her mom’s lips. The scars didn’t really go that low, but Senna had moved on to just kissing wherever she felt needed it.

“Mom!” Korra cried out in amused annoyance, swatting Senna with her towel.

Senna couldn’t help but think of Asami being in the same position. She felt the urge again: the strange calling to safeguard Korra’s sexuality by replacing soulless lust with affection and warmth. Already rushing for excuses and ways to laugh it off as a joke, Senna grabbed Korra’s thighs and planted an especially firm and deliberate kiss on Korra’s right butt cheek.

“Mom!” Korra groaned through an involuntary smile. She jolted forward and stepped away from Senna, wrapping her towel around her waist.

Why did Senna want to go further? She imagined Asami had taken it much further, making Korra moan. Senna wanted to hear what Korra sounded like when she was that happy. She felt like she was missing out on an important part of Korra’s life, as ridiculous as that seemed. But she slowly realized she was willing to give her all the kisses necessary to make that happen. Years of Korra’s hardships and tears had become too much. For once, Senna wanted to hear her at her most blissful.

She watched Korra get dressed. Senna ignored her body and took in the good mood Korra was in. She looked as optimistic and lively as ever. Maybe that was enough.


	23. Aang/Tenzin

Aang took Tenzin on many trips around the world, and visiting the Air Temples was always very special. But the last few times have been special for a new reason. Aang and his son had slowly begun to share more and more with each other, until they crossed a line that neither of them could have imagined. But it happened. Talking about the past, the future, love, and even an embarrassing story or two, had somehow shifted their typical bonding time. 

There was something about being alone, not just at the temple but in the world. They were the only airbenders. Aang was no longer the last. He felt a unique unity with Tenzin. Gradually over the last year or so, that unity had flowered into something else. In the back of their minds at first, but now it came out to reveal itself.

Aang was reminded of the freeness and openness of his culture, which the world had forgotten. The temples used to be full of so much life, but now, with the exception of the Northern Temple, they were quiet and empty. What once brought sorrow to Aang now created a soothing silence. The temples were meditative places of fond memories rather than lingering loss. And Tenzin learned to share that fondness.

Up in his old childhood bedroom, Aang and Tenzin were enjoying their first chance to be alone in a while. Aang was lying on his back with Tenzin on his lap. Aang’s hands gripped Tenzin’s waist, moving along with the bouncing and bucking of their hips. Tenzin’s eyes stared off into space, and his mouth hung open. He focused on the warmth of his father inside of him, while his own arousal bounced and slapped against his stomach. Aang never took his eyes off Tenzin, wanting to share the entire experience with him.

When Aang climaxed, he sat up with a jolt, quickly taking Tenzin into his arms. He cried out and filled Tenzin. This was how it usually went, Aang would finish first and within a minute, Tenzin would be in his mouth. Aang was always gentle, licking Tenzin in all the right places. When Tenzin finished, Aang’s face was a mess. Tenzin hadn’t touched himself for weeks in anticipation for their latest trip. And that anticipation was now dripping down his father’s face.

After bending the mess away, they kissed. Their kisses were unique to them, just as Aang kissed Katara a certain way, and Tenzin and Lin had theirs. They were unapologetically intimate. There was no restraint or ere of romance: just an unhinged, raw, passionate love. The kind that didn’t need to be seen or acknowledged by anyone else.

After a long and playful bath, they spent the rest of the night naked, wandering around the temple. Rather than talking, they took in each other’s body language and spiritual energy. During the day, their time was spent talking about the past and Air Nomad culture. The sun shined on the empty but beautiful place. When it turned to night again, they fully embraced the erotic feeling of being alone in the cool night air. Before long, they were at it again: this time on the air ball court. Aang had often daydreamed about what his life could have been like; how he could have met his first love here all those years ago. They could have snuck out at night, just like this, and made love under the stars right on this spot.

Tenzin moaned freely in the open air, cumming on his father’s chest. They never grew tired or ashamed of it. By the end of their trip, they’d had sex in nearly every part of the temple. Their cries echoed in the high ceilinged rooms, bringing back a new sense of life to the place.


	24. Lin/Suyin/Bumi

Bumi was waiting for them to snap out of it or turn to him and reveal it was a joke. But it had lasted too long and gone too far to be a joke. And the old police chief wasn’t exactly the joking type, not to this extent anyway. Suyin had the full weight of Lin’s breasts cupped in her hands, and their tongues stuck out of their open mouths, meeting in a slippery kiss. They kept their eyes shut and breathed loudly into each other’s mouths.

Bumi watched from his chair a few feet away. His whole body shook from his vigorous masturbation. They’d said it was okay. They both had way too much to drink, but they said it was all fine. Had they done this before?

Lin remained rather still, letting her sister suck on the tip of her tongue and fondle her breasts. All of three of them were completely nude. The Beifong sisters sat on Bumi’s bed as if it were a stage, while Bumi clung to his cock in disbelief. One would expect this from stupid teenagers. Was this Lin and Suyin’s version of a midlife crisis?

They paid no attention to Bumi. He sat in his chair alone. The wet slapping sounds of his masturbation failed to distract them.

Lin went down on Suyin as if it were nothing. Bumi stood up, hunched over and furiously stroking himself. Suyin whined and leaned her head back. Lin let out a deep sigh that was muffled by her sister’s wet folds. Her muscular arms held the rebellious mother in place.

It had started with a dare. Bumi jokingly—with a dash a hope—asked for the sisters to kiss. Suyin had scoffed at the idea while Lin rolled her eyes. They didn’t seem surprised by the request. Either they’d been asked before or simply thought it was so typical of a man. But they did it. Eventually. They kissed each other gently and indifferently on the lips. A few drinks, dares, and eye rolls later, they found themselves here: Bumi in a horny fit, and Lin’s nose buried in Suyin’s pubes.

Bumi shivered and shot his load on the edge of the bed. He fell to his knees. They were still at it. Bumi sat on the floor tired and confused. Guilt welled up inside his flabby gut. How much of this was his fault? How much would they hate him, each other, and themselves in the morning?


	25. Sokka/Lin

“Toph will kill me if she finds out.”

“Can we not make this whole thing about her?”

“You’re right. Sorry. Wow your ass is great…”

Lin was riding Sokka’s cock, while giving him a perfect view of the ass he never stopped staring at when he thought he could get away with it. She turned her head, enjoying seeing him squirm. He was like an uncle to her, but there had been a strange sexual tension between them for quite some time. Lin assumed he and her mom had done it at least once, but that didn’t bother her. Actually, it kind of did, but she suffered through it.

Guys her own age were either scared of her or just annoying, so she went for an older man. However, this older man just happened to be her mom’s friend, a bit scared of her, and occasionally annoying. At least he was willing to fuck her. Tenzin was as horny as any guy, but he was too much of a prude to do a thing with her.

Sokka couldn’t help but compare Lin to Toph. Their sexual habits were eerily similar, but he couldn’t tell Lin that. Their bluntness and take charge attitude was obviously similar, even out of the bedroom. But it was the little things that stuck out: the way they both seemed simultaneously embarrassed and confident during sex; the way they took their own pleasure as top priority but still made sure to show off for him; and their dirty talk may as well have been a family heirloom.

“You’re so adorable…” said Lin with a smirk. “Is my ass really that great?”

By the end of the night, Sokka was exhausted. Lin wouldn’t let him leave. He was drained but managed to get it back up more than usual. Unfortunately, his fatigue let one thing slip: one thing that ruined the night.

As he came in her ass, which she’d only reluctantly agreed to, he called out Lin’s mother’s name. 

“Really?!” Lin shouted immediately.

Without a second for Sokka to react, Lin screamed through her teeth and punched the bed with both fists. She pulled herself away from him, grabbed the nearest pillow, and hurled it at his face. The force of it knocked Sokka off the bed. Lin stormed off to the bathroom, cum dripping down her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about these random pairings in the comments.


End file.
